Khalil Arvstenka
Main Page= W . I . P . Overview * A quick overview of your character. If you would like, a good tip would be to write your page as if you were making a page for a video game character. Appearance * Describe what your character looks like here, if a picture isn't available. Personality and Behavior Khalil was a funny and optimistic guy before hosting the alien. After that, he changed drastically to a more serious guy. Focused on his mission, he is now much more cold; lacking any kind of mercy towards his enemies. History / Backstory Before War Khalil grew up in Catalia, capital of the country of Gardenhaid. He used to play guitar when he was very little and thus earned a lot of friends because of that. He grew up with the dream of being a musician and his father, Balkan Nest, supported him as he kept following that dream. Start of the War About five years ago, a group of Soldiers united and rebelled, creating the Red Guns; an group with the mission of taking down the government and rising to power. Khalil was only ten at the time, yet he was taken to the labs and modified to be war-ready. He went on as their own soldier, fighting on for the next four years. Escape from War During the war's fourth year, in the laboratory of one of the recently-raided enemy bases, he found an unnamed, amorphous alien with the ability to shapeshift. The Alien persuaded Khalil into being its host as long as it helped him end the war when it became powerful enough. With that said, Khalil killed his whole squad and travelled around the world, getting humans to feed the alien. Faults and Weaknesses Khalil isn't usually careful with worlds, and doesn't care about hurting others. He is pre-occupied with the mission at hand to the point where he has lost both his sense of reality and all those he considered friends in the past. This and his notoriously bitter hostility has caused quite a bit of difficulty when making new friends. Relationships Character Name 1 What is your character's relationship with this character, do they like the character or no? What does your character think of them? Character Name 2 What is your character's relationship with this character, do they like the character or no? What does your character think of them? Character Name 3 What is your character's relationship with this character, do they like the character or no? What does your character think of them? Nicknames * Nickname (Person Who Gave Nickname) |-|Statistics= STR Strength: 7 (+2) DEX Dexterity: 6 (+1) CON Constitution: 3 (-2) INT Intelligence: 6 (+1) WIS Wisdom: 5 (0) CHA Charisma: 3 (-2) Total HP: 11 (-2 from CON modifier)(+1 from Armor) |-|Equipment= Weapons Khalil's Alien Arm Description. Damage Tier: Medium (1d3) Weapon Class: One-Handed Swing Rate: 1 Unique Stats: Unable to un-equip it in combat until the battle has ended. If an attack specifically to the arm hits and does above 5 damage, Khalil's unable to use the arm for the next three turns. Armor Khalil's Carbon-Fiber Armor Description. Health: +1 HP |-|Character Abilities= Phasing Description. * When enabled, all Success/Fail rolls for attacks against him suffer a -2 penalty. However, this only lasts two turns and takes three turns to cool down. Category:GuilhermeMotta Category:Hybrid Category:Human Category:Alien Category:Male